


Captive

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anger, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sit down. Or I will make you."</p>
<p>The footsteps had alerted him of the intruders presence first, the soft breathing behind him second. </p>
<p>It's the day of Fenris' first reading lesson after the break up and something's not right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Dragon Age, sadly.
> 
> Set at the start of act 3.
> 
> This is post break up in act 2 but just before act 3 reunion. They've been ignoring each other but Hawke decided it was time to carry on teaching the elf to read.

"Sit down."

The voice echoed round his ears, he hadn't realised he'd stood up to begin with. His grip on his staff tightened and he slipped the knife into the hidden pocket of his robe, he'd been carving a design into the wood while he waited for Fenris to arrive for his reading lesson. He was late.

"Sit down. Or I will make you."

The footsteps had alerted him of the intruders presence first, the soft breathing behind him second. 

"One last chance, Champion, or I slit his throat." 

He sat down. Knowing already who the intruder was threatening.

"Thank you. Now if you'd be so kind as to drop your staff and kick it away from you." 

He could hear rustling behind him, a sack? Were they here to kidnap him? He knew what the intruder had threatened his hostage with. He knew because it was why he had stood, why he was currently drowning in panic and fear. Something he rarely felt, fear. He wasn't afraid when he faced the dragon in the bone pit, or when he was in the thaig. But now? Now he was terrified.

"Let. Him. Go." He ground out between gritted teeth.

"Oh I think not, Champion. I finally have you cornered, weak, defenceless no one to protect you or hear your screams." 

The rustling had stopped and he could smell the subtle hint of a sleeping draught in the air just as the thump of a body hitting the floor sounded. It took all his willpower not to stand up again.

"What did you do to him?" His voice betrayed him, showing his fear. 

"I let him go as you said, he got a bit heavy when he fell asleep. Even without that armour of his. Very toned isn't he?" 

The intruder was playing with him, like a cat toying with its prey before gobbling it up. The worst part was that it was working. 

"Here's, the deal, Champion. You will die and I will walk away, in exchange,your knife-eared whore will live." 

He tensed at the words, anger shooting through his veins like fire, to the pace of his beating heart. His overpowering desire to punish any who disrespected his lover after all he'd been through to get him to open up, to trust him, to earn his freedom clouded his sight. 

"Don't-" 

 

A rough hand clamped over his mouth, it stank of sweat and ale and death, it wrenched his head violently against the back of the chair. The intruder was clever. He stayed out of his sight and deflected all his questions. Which only proceeded to increase his anger. 

A thick rope was being tied across his throat and threaded through the pattern of his chair, it dug painfully into his windpipe making it difficult to breathe and stopping him from even attempting to talk. When the grime ridden hand removed itself he gagged, fighting back the dizziness.

He recovered and turned his attention to keeping his expression neutral, his brain working through possible escapes but he found nothing that would work without ending in the death of either him or the hostage. Panic crawled through him, like taint working its way to his heart until he could no longer think straight.

Another rope had tied his hands behind him and his legs were tied as well. The rope was new, unused. Nice to know he was highly valued enough to have new torture devices brought for him. 

"Now then, first things first. Let's wake up your resident slave." 

A sharp slap sounded from behind him and he winced as if it was he who had been slapped.

The intruder laughed before spinning the chair around aggressively enough that it took him a moment to calm the turmoil rioting through his head. He opened his eyes.

Fenris stared at him. Hawke stared back. Fenris eyes burning with anguish faded slowly into pain and terror then flashing into a furious rage as he realised what had happened. 

Hawke felt a single, unwanted tear fall down his cheek. His expression blank mirroring the elf opposite him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered before everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.


End file.
